Winx Club - Episode 701/Script
The Alfea Natural Park Scene: Alfea at Night Stella: Last stop, Alfea! Here we are! *Stella and the Winx comes out from the bus and the Winx are carrying Stella's shopping bags.* Bloom: Ugh... Finally... Flora: I'm worn out. Aisha: Ugh.. Stella: Our shopping day in Magix city was beyond magical! Tecna: Beyond exhausting, you mean... All we did was run after you from one shop to the other. Aisha: In case you forgot, Stella, all the shopping bags are yours. Musa: And they're really heavy. *Stella uses her magic the shrink the shopping bags.* Stella: Then what we need is a miniaturizing spell. *Aisha, Musa and Tecna growls.* Bloom: Why didn't you do this like four hours ago? Stella: I... didn't want you to miss out on the thrill of helping me. Bloom: Stella! *All the Winx stares at Stella, looking really angry/annoyed.* Flora: Headmistress Faragonda is going to give us so much grief about this. Stella: Relax! I know a secret passage, that can get us inside, without being seen! *The Winx follow Stella sneaking into Alfea.* Stella: Step only where I step, and don't make a sound... *A screaming was heard and the Winx falls onto the ground. Two Alfea students are seen running towards the school.* Light blue haired fairy: Run away! Brown haired fairy: Run away! Bloom: Get ready girls! *A monster appears and attacks the students.* Winx: Woah~ Aisha: What is that thing? Bloom: We'll find out later. First, we have to stop it. Tecna, Flora, get those girls to safety! You, with me! *The Winx follow Bloom's commands.* Stella: Huh? Oh! *Flora and Tecna help out the students. Bloom, Aisha, Stella and Musa approach the monster but it jumps towards them. Stella and Aisha grunts. Then, Bloom grunts.* Flora: Bloom! *The monster is getting ready to attack Bloom.* Bloom: Huh? Ahh! *A mysterious light comes out of nowhere and the monster returns to its normal self and Faragonda appears.* Bloom: Huh? Faragonda: Come here, little one. Nobody is going to hurt you. Bloom: Headmistress Faragonda! Stella: Ah, did we wake you up? Faragonda: We'll talk about that later. *Aisha and Musa stares at Stella.* Stella: Uh oh! Faragonda: Ladies, what did you feed it? *The little creature took out something from its poach.* Faragonda: Just as I suspected. The Kangourmet must only eat fruit and vegetables. Because candy turns it into a rampaging nightmare. *Faragonda turns the candy into a leaf and the Kangourmet eats it.* Faragonda: You are the keepers of the Alfea Natural Park, don't forget that. Scene:Alfea Courtyard *The gate opens and everyone walks inside.* Faragonda: As for all of you... I'm sure you have an excellent reason for coming back so late? Winx: Ah... *Stella brings out her shopping bags.* Faragonda: In my office. Now. Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: I'm very disappointed, Winx. You are the best fairies at Alfea. *Stella yawns.* Faragonda: You should be setting an example for all the students! Bloom: You're right, Headmistress. It won't happen again. Faragonda: There's another reason why I asked you here. *Faragonda uses her magic and an image of the Alfea Natural Park appears.* Faragonda: What you see, is the Alfea Natural Park. Tomorrow morning, you're all going to accompany me to visit it. I'd like for you all to see it. Because you're going to plan Park's Grand Opening Party. Stella: Party? Bloom: Huh? Stella: Did someone say party? Scene: Winx's Dorm Winx: Ugh... Stella: A grand opening party, can you imagine? It's so exciting! I don't know if I can get to sleep! *Kiko appears.* Musa: Oh, I know I can. *Kiko run towards Bloom.* Bloom: Kiko! I'm sorry I'm so late. Is everything alright? Huh ? *Kiko appears to be hungry and Bloom uses her magic conjure up a carrot.* Bloom: Oh, you poor thing! Here you go! *Kiko falls out of Bloom's hand and hugs the carrot.* Aisha: See you tomorrow, girls. Wear something sporty, it's gonna be a day in the open air. Stella: Oh, leave it to me! I'll work all night on the perfect outfits. Huh? *The Winx stares at Stella.* Winx: Hm... Scene: Morning in Alfea *The time is shown as 5:59 in the morning. Bloom and Flora are sleeping soundly until Stella turns on the music.* Bloom: Huh? Flora: Ah! Stella: Wake up, sleepyheads. The fashion show is about to start! *The Winx comes out from the dorms.* Aisha: Un-be-lievable. Stella: Oh, you better believe it, Aisha. Prepare for a jaw-dropping fashion juggernaut! *Kiko appears and yawns.* Stella: Uh... Not that jaw-dropping. Scene: Stella's Boutique Stella: We are about to travel through a park, filled with wondrous animals, and our style should reflect that. *Stella uses her magic to create an outfit.* Winx: Huh? Aisha: Ladybugs? Ugh! Really? *Kiko laughs.* Stella: Or, if you prefer something a little wilder. Meow. *Stella uses her magic to change to another outfit. Kiko continues to laughs.* Bloom: Well, Stella, we might need something a bit more... practical and discreet? Stella: You mean, something with no style whatsoever? Ugh. Bloom: After all, we are just tourists in the park. Stella: Tourists, did you say? I can work with tourists! *Stella uses her magic to change to another outfit.* Bloom: Wow! Musa, Aisha, Tecna and Flora: We love it! *Kiko stops laughing and was amazed by Stella's design.* Stella: You finished laughing, Kiko? I've got a tourist outfit for you too! *Stella uses her magic to give Kiko, a tourist outfit. The Winx laughs.* Scene: Alfea Courtyard Bloom: We're ready to go! Faragonda: Along with the two keepers, a friend of yours will also be joining us! Winx: Roxy! Roxy: Hey girls! Faragonda: I thought, who better than the Fairy of Animals to get the Kangourmet safely back to the Park. *The Kangourmet sees Kiko's bag full of carrots and it tries eat them.* Roxy: We better get the show on the road, or poor Kiko won't have any carrots left. Scene: Outside the Alfea Natural Park *Kiko is chasing after the Kangourmet but he fails to do so.* Bloom: Coming here was a wonderful idea, Headmistress. Faragonda: Thank you, Bloom. I created this place as a refuge for all the fairy animals. *The Kangourmet steals another of Kiko's carrots.* Faragonda: Each one of them is a unique creature with its own special power or talent! Roxy: There are some animals in the Park, who are already extinct on their native worlds! But here, they can live peacefully, safe from any threat. Flora: This place is massive! How can you guard all of it from intruders and predators? Faragonda: We have something better than walls or gates to protect the park. We have this! *Faragonda, Roxy, the Winx and the other two keepers arrive in front of the Park.* Faragonda: A magical barrier! Only those who have fairy magic can pass through! *Faragonda, Roxy, the Winx and the other two keepers enters inside the Park.* Scene: Inside the Alfea Natural Park Faragonda: Welcome, girls. Welcome to Alfea Natural Park! *The Winx admire the beauty of the Park.* Faragonda: Well, then, the keepers and I are going on an operations inspection. You girls take a look around, and see if you can come up with some nice ideas for the grand opening party next week. Stella: Never fear, the queen of parties is here! Roxy: This is such a wonderful place! Musa: It's also beautiful! I would like to dedicate a song of harmony and serenity to all the animals that live here! *Musa laughs. Love Is All Around song is played.* Scene: Somewhere in the Alfea Natural Park Roxy: Here you are little one! Go, and try to stay out of trouble this time! *the Kangourmet plans a commotion to take Kiko's carrot.* Tecna: What did it see? *Kiko chase after the Kangourmet.* Bloom: Kiko! Come back here! *Kiko continues to chase after the Kangourmet but he fails to do so.* Bloom: Kiko! Boy, today is not your day, is it? *Kiko comes out from the hole and a Digmole appears.* Roxy: Be quiet! Look. Bloom: Don't worry, it's not going to hurt you. Roxy: It's a Digmole. He's called Digmole because.. Aisha: Let me guess, because it digs holes? *Kiko stares at the Digmole and it hits his head on the rock. Kiko laughs and the Winx are shocked. Bloom helps the Digmole up.* Bloom: It isn't funny, Kiko. Are you okay little Digmole? *Kiko stops laughing and the rest of the Winx goes to check the Digmole out.* Flora: He looks just fine. This little guy sure has a tough head. *Giggles* *Kiko feels jealous and he leaves the group alone. The Digmole appears and takes a bit of Kiko's carrot. Kiko screams and Bloom noticed Kiko is missing.* Bloom: Kiko. Huh? Something must have happen to him! Roxy: The scream came from over there! *The Winx goes after him and Kiko jumps over to Bloom.* Bloom: Kiko! Thank goodness you're okay. *Laughs* *The Digmole also run towards the Winx but an eagle abducts the Digmole.* *The Winx gasps and the Digmole is screaming for help.* Roxy: That bird of prey is not a Fairy Animal girls! Fairy Animals do not attack each other! Bloom: Then, we have to find a way to save that Digmole. Take Kiko someplace safe. Girls, fairy up! Magic Winx, Bloomix! *Bloomix transformation.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Musa! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! *End of Bloomix transformation.* Scene: Above the Alfea Natural Park *The Winx chase after the eagle.* Stella: That turkey doesn't now who he's dealing with! Musa: That birdy bully should pick on someone on it's own size! *The eagle shoots a beam towards the Winx but they dodge it.* Flora: Magical Vine Net! *The eagle blocks the attack. The Winx surrounds the eagle.* Aisha: Nice try but this buzzer belongs behinds bars. Morphix Cage! *The eagle successfully breaks free from the cage. Musa & Aisha gasp and the eagle attacks them.* Musa and Aisha: Ah! Tecna: I got you! *Tecna uses her spell to prevent them from falling. The eagle tries to escape.* Bloom: Stella! We need to follow it! *Bloom, Stella & Flora goes after it.* Scene: Somewhere in the Alfea Natural Park *Stella tries to attack the eagle but failed. Flora then tries to attack the eagle but it missed and the eagle attacks Flora and she falls down onto a flower. Bloom and Stella then tries to catch up with the eagle.* Stella: What if I use one of my sunshine rays to cook that goose? Bloom: No! You might hit the Digmole. This calls for some shock and odd. Volcanic Attack! *Bloom attacks the eagle but failed.* Stella: Uh, Light Spectrum! *The eagle dodges it and it shoot dart-like feathers towards Stella and she manages to dodge it.* Stella: Uh... Ah! Bloom: Ugh! Huh? *The eagle then escapes though out from the barrier.* Bloom: *Gasps* Oh No! *The Winx are seen flying towards where Roxy is.* Stella: It got away, Roxy. It was incredibly strong! *Roxy and Kiko gasp.* Flora: Exactly, what kind of animal was that? Roxy: I've never seen anything like it. Bloom: I'm so sorry, girls. We couldn't protect the Digmole. Aisha: Uh... Tecna: Ah... Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: This is very disturbing news indeed, girls. Roxy: That bird of prey came from outside the Park, Headmistress. Bloom: It definitely had fairy powers, it attacked us and crossed the barrier like it was nothing. Faragonda: Hm... Roxy:: I'll do some research and find out what species it belongs to. Faragonda: But why did it abduct the Digmole? We must solve this mystery! Bloom and Roxy: Hm... Scene: Kalshara and Brafilius' Hideout *The eagle arrives and it's reveals to be Kalshara.* Kalshara: Brafilius! Get out here! Brafilius: Kalshara, welcome home dear sister. Kalshara: And I am not alone, Brafilius. Behold! *Kalshara shows the Digmole to Brafilius and he sniffs it.* Brafilius: Oh! The last Digmole of the Magic Dimension! You actually did it. Kalshara: Don't sound so surprise. I always get what I want. Now lock him up. *Kalshara throws the Digmole to Brafilius and the Digmole tries escape.* Brafilius: Hey! Where are you going? *Laughs* That tickles. Quit it! Kalshara: Don't let it get away! Get him! *The Digmole digs a hole and hides.* Brafilius: Hey little fellow, don't be scared. Nobody wants to hurt you. Kalshara: Save your breath, brother. The filthy creature is obviously smarter than you. *The Digmole appears and kicks Brafilius. Kalshara traps the Digmole and pulls Brafilius with her magic.* Kalshara: Do I have to do everything myself? *Laughs* *She uses her magic to brings down a cage and locks the Digmole in.* Kalshara: Can't get out of your way there. *The Digmole notices the other Fairy Animals captures by Kalshara and Brafilius.* Brafilius: Nice job, Kalshara. Kalshara: Oh, I'm just getting started. *She jumps onto somewhere else.* Kalshara: That rodent is not the first step on the road to our triumph. Very soon, I'll have an army of Fairy Animals at my command! *The Digmole appears to be scared.* Ending Narrator: At Alfea, Faragonda explains that all Fairy Animals have a special role in the Magic Universe. To stop other Fairy Animals from falling into the wrong hands, the Winx and Roxy will have to discover the secret the Digmoles are hiding. Therefore, the headmistress decides to show the fairies the Hall of Memories. Category:Scripts Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts